


Light Gray

by absolute_walnut



Series: Rainbow of feels [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Feels, Fix-It, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, colors as feelings, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_walnut/pseuds/absolute_walnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about self confidence and some issues with it. Open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Gray

Am I a like-able person?  
I always assumed that I was.   
I laugh and smile and dance and sing  
Right up to the sun!  
But, am I a like-able person?  
Is that why my my friends   
Number so few?  
Is that why I always feel  
So sad and blue?  
Is it because of  
The things that I do?  
Am I NOT a like-able person?  
Maybe I disgusting,  
Repulsive,  
Gray.  
Maybe that's why friends   
don't come my way,  
Or maybe I'm   
Just having a bad day,  
And maybe I'm a   
Like-able person, either way.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is my fav part too. We should talk about that in the comments. Wait, that wasn't your fav part? Well comment and tell me what was!


End file.
